1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media purchase and distribution and, more particularly, to media purchase and distribution in a client-server environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, music has been purchased at music stores or music departments of larger stores. A consumer will visit the music store or department and manually browse for albums or compact discs (CDs) of interest. Often, the music in the music store or department is categorized by genre, and then indexed by artist. For example, genre can include rock, country, pop, soul, jazz, etc. After the consumer selects an album or CD of interest, the consumer proceeds to a check-out register to pay for the album or CD being purchased.
In recent years music delivery or distribution over the Internet has become popular. Due to the advances in efficient file formats, such as MP3 and MPEG4, the size of media files have become small enough to make their download via the Internet practical. Also, technological advances have led to higher-speed Internet connections and lower cost of memory. The combination of these advances make downloading media files, such as for music and videos, manageable and not too time consuming.
One popular approach to music distribution was mp3.com which uses a centralized server for storage of the numerous songs that are available for download. Another popular approach to music distribution was Napster in which peer-to-peer sharing was utilized. With peer-to-peer sharing, the numerous songs reside on the user machines of the many users, not on a centralized server.
However, unrestricted use and distribution of music files can lead to copyright violations. It is, therefore, desirable for companies to be endorsed by the music industry. However, to obtain endorsement, companies must charge users for access to the songs. Some companies charge a monthly subscription fee and permit subscribers to play songs by streaming such to the subscriber's machine where the songs are played. Streaming does not store the music files on the subscriber's machine, and thus is less of a concern for the music industry. However, such a system requires a network connection and network availability in order for subscribers to play songs.
As a result, there is a need to permit songs to be purchased and then made available locally to purchasers so that the purchaser is not dependent and constrained by the availability of a network connection for playback of the songs. However, the music industry requires its songs be secured against unauthorized copying or other copyright violations. Thus, there is also the need to incorporate security measures to restrain the susceptibility to unauthorized use or distribution of the songs.